Equilibrium
by Porcelain Teacup
Summary: Kagome becomes a kitsune with no miko powers–and she has short time to break the curse.But she’s stuck on the wrong side of the well! The Spirit Detectives would help but they’re in a bit of trouble themselves–and things are just getting worse!YYH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…or the Yu Yu Hakusho group…darn it, that's depressing. -_- On the other hand…no one can stop me from messing up their lives! Mwahaha! ^_^

This is going to be, eventually, a Kag/Kur fic. So if you absolutely can't stand those two snuggling up I suppose you shouldn't read this, though I promise that's not the only thing going to happen. There will be a Plot, somewhere…I promise!

I know this idea has been used before, but I'm going to make it different. After all, every author puts their own personal spin on every idea. Sorry for any OOC behaviour or grammatical errors. 

Please review! Pretty-please?

~* Equilibrium *~

Prologue Some decades before in the Present 

"Ugly hanyou trash," the young boy sneered, his expression mirrored by his five friends. 

The object of his disgust looked up defiantly, one eye already swollen closed. It was a small, skinny boy, younger than the boys surrounding him. His legs, shaped like the hind legs of a grey fox, knelt on the ground. One of them was broken. His grey fox ears were bared back in anger and fear. 

But he didn't make a sound, even though his pale blue eyes burned with suppressed rage. 

The wolf youkai cubs laughed at him. 

"Haven't learnt anything yet, have you, fox-spawn?" the ring-leader taunted, stepping forward in a blur of movement. 

The skinny boy couldn't move as fast as the wolf youkai. He found himself pushed into the ground as a foot was applied to the back of his neck. 

"You should respect us," the ringleader continued

"Yeah!" butted in one of the other boys, giggling, "We're full wolf youkai! You're what? A mangy fox with some wolf thrown in? Slow as a human!" 

The ringleader glared at the other boy until his giggles died away. 

"As I was saying," he started again, rolling his eyes, "We're not going to listen to you, even if your dad is the chief. You have to win our respect. Right?" 

His five friends cheered.

"Right!"

"Prove it, runt!"

"Yeah!" giggle. 

The ringleader nodded and then smoothly picked up the smaller boy by the back of his neck. Followed by the others, he walked over to a cleft placed between the cliff face and some rubble. 

The little boy's eyes widened. One of the wolf boys kicked in a pebble. There was silence for a long time before a faint splash echoed back up to them. The skinny boy started to struggle as the ringleader held him over the hole. 

"Hey! Stop struggling – owww!" 

The leader let go as the boy's sharp teeth sank into his arm. With a yelp, the boy fell down…and down and down into the darkness. In the stunned silence the wolf boys exchanged terrified looks. A faint splash was heard. 

"Shit." The ringleader finally said. This wasn't supposed to happen.

~*~*~

In the darkness the little fox-wolf cub was batted around like a leaf in a gale. The underground current, swift and icy, clutched him, pulling him along faster than an arrow. He couldn't see or smell, and soon, the cold and pain would numb his senses. His battered body whipped back and forth, tugged along by the current, narrowly missing unseen rocks. 

He would fall unconscious, he realised, and then the roaring river would eat him until there was nothing left of his fragile body. 

_'No.'_ He screamed into the darkness, '_I will not lose. Not to them! Not to this river! I'll show them that I can survive this chaos!'_

Gritting his teeth, he pushed against the current, ignoring the pain that screamed through his body. Through the heavy darkness he fought until his head broke through the water. The current had slowed – he could feel by the air around him that he was in some sort of cavern. Swimmingly blindly, he eventually felt pebbled ground under his paws. Dragging his way through the shallow water, numbed with exhaustion and pain, he stumbled out of the water and onto his hands. 

So tired…

Suddenly, he realised he could faintly see the outline of his hands. Sitting up in astonishment, he peered ahead. Unable to make anything out, he got up and stumbled further into the caves. Placing a hand out, he felt a smooth stonewall. _A building…down here? _Surprised, he followed it until it turned a corner. 

A gasp leapt from his lips, echoing around him. What he had discovered changed his life. 

~*~*~

Author: Ohh! Mysterious! Inuyasha and others in the next chapter so keep reading! Please review! But more importantly, don't stop reading. 


	2. Playing hero has rewards

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho crew. However, I plan to brainwash their makers into giving them to me! *sees angry lawyer people* Or maybe…not? *Lawyer people nod in a threatening manner* Gulp.

Again, sorry from any errors, grammar- or character-wise

Please review? *puppy-dog eyes*

~* Equilibrium *~

Chapter 1

The Feudal Era 

"I really must thank you again! If you had not arrived, I would have perished at the claws of that evil beast!" the merchant gushed. He's eyes were filled with little stars as he thanked Kagome yet again. 

Kagome fought back a sigh. The travelling salesman reminded her of an older version of Hojo; extremely naïve and annoying.  

Inuyasha didn't even try to hide his growl. 

_'Stupid human,' _he huffed to himself, 'I_ do all the work and he's bloody hero-worshipping _her_!'_

"Sir, it was no problem on our part. Your gratitude will remain with us far longer then any token of thanks we receive." Miroku said, an angelic expression on his face. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Very subtle."

"I thought so," Miroku flashed her a grin, hand twitching, and than…

BAM!!

The merchant beamed at them as if nothing strange had happened.

"Oh how perfect! Yes, a token of my gratitude!" he slung a pack of his back and begun to rummage through it. It even rivalled Kagome's backpack in size.

"Really, it isn't necessary," Kagome said, blushing in embarrassment. 

"I have just the thing! It is a family heirloom, passed down since the time of my great-great grandmother, a minor hime," the upper part of the merchant had disappeared into his bag. His voice sounded very muffled. 

Kagome shook her head: "But we can't accept-" 

"That sounds wonderful!" Miroku cut in smoothly. His eyes were almost sparkling with excitement as he pictured jewels and gold ornaments. 

Inuyasha snorted in disgust. Even so, his ears perked up with curiosity. Shippou had leapt onto Kagome's shoulder and was craning forward to get a better view. 

"Here it is!" The merchant leapt out of the bag. Everyone leaned forward. 

"The legend is that it was a gift from the great kitsune mage, Akahashi Shinzaburo himself, to his human beloved. But alas, the mail service being as it was, she died before she could receive it, and it passed onto her sister, my great-great grandmother. It has never been opened." His eyes filled with tears at the thought of this tale. 

Kagome and Sango ohh-ed and ahh-ed. Miroku was drooling at the images of wealth passing through his head. Shippou had fallen into Kagome's arms after he leaned forward a bit too far. 

"Stupid people," Inuyasha snorted, arms crossed, "Oi, are you going to show us or what?" 

"Of course!" The merchant smiled and revealed what was in his hands. 

Miroku's shoulders drooped in disappointment. It was a simple, worn, red lacquer box with a faded floral design. 

"For you, lovely miko," he handed it to Kagome with a bow. 

"I thank you, kind merchant," Kagome said gravely as she bowed in return. 

~* Later * ~

Miroku sat fiddling with the box. 

"It doesn't even have a lock!" he huffed, contemplating the riches that might be secreted inside. He was about to hit it with his staff when it was snatched away by Shippou. 

"Hey! That's Kagome's!" The little fox cried indignantly, "And it's a piece of valuable kitsune art!"

Kagome smiled from across the campfire. It had grown dark by the time the merchant had left them, so they had decided to set up camp a little early. Inuyasha had wanted to go on, but Kagome had first reminded him they had already gotten a shard of the Shikon no Tama that day, and when that didn't work, she had sat him. Right now, the hanyou was sulking in a tree nearby. However, he didn't complain much because Kagome was preparing some ramen for the group, and the noodles had worked their spicy magic on the grumpy demon. 

"I think the story behind the box is the most important thing, Miroku-kun." Kagome said as Shippou handed her the box. 

"It is a beautiful story," Sango agreed, "And to think that a kitsune could act in such a gentleman-like manner." 

"What do you mean, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, turning the box over in her hands. Was it just her, or was that a crack running along the side?

"Usually, a kitsune uses tricks and magic," Shippou told her, eyes shining, "Like my illusions, but even better!" 

"To catch a maiden's, erm, _favour_," Miroku gulped as he caught Sango's glare, "Kitsunes are renown for using tricks – taking the image of the maiden's beloved, potions, binding spells – things like that."       

"Oh," Kagome said, sticking her nail into the hairline crack. If she could just lever it open…

"Oi. Wench. You sure you should be playing with that?" Inuyasha frowned from his tree. All this talk of kitsunes was creeping him out. Not that he would admit it. 

The sun slipped behind the horizon, catching Kagome blue-grey eyes and making them sparkle like the ocean. She smiled at Inuyasha. 

"I'm alright…a-ha!" The lid popped open. A midnight-blue powder rose out of the box and into Kagome's face. She inhaled it in surprise and then started coughing. 

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku rushed over, "Are you alright?" 

Kagome waved a hand and wheezed out something that sounded like 'just dust'. Suddenly her face froze. 

"Hentai!" 

BAM

"Serves you right, houshi-sama," Sango nodded sagely, patting Kirara. 

"Kagome-mama?" Shippou asked as the girl stopped coughing. Her eyes were closed and he could hear her breathing heavily. 

"I'm al…" She fainted. 

~*~*~

She could hear her friends whispering to each other. They sounded worried.

Kagome groaned and placed a hand to her head. Her body felt like it had been stretched and stampeded over. For some reason, she felt…odd. 

The hushed conversation stopped. The sound of footsteps approaching came to her, continuing for far longer then she expected. Finally they stopped beside her. 

"er…Kagome-chan? Are you awake?" Sango voice came from above her, louder then usual. Strange, all the noises seemed, not louder, just more…clear. As if every sound had taken on individuality. 

Kagome opened her eyes. Sango's worried face came into view. Was that panic she could see? 

"Sango-chan? What's the matter?" Kagome asked, holding back a wince as she sat up. 

She looked around. She was in a small dim hut, the night-time shadows held back by a single candle. However the darkness didn't seem to bother her eyes. Strange. 

"Kagome-chan…I think you need a, um, a mirror," Sango said hesitantly, handing her Kagome's small compact powder. 

The young miko shot her a questioning look but she looked into the mirror. 

~*~*~

Outside the hut Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou sat in a circle around the campfire, not daring to say anything. Kirara's purring had been hushed by the little kitsune as they strained to hear the faint sound of voices. 

Suddenly the silence was broken by a scream of shock and fear. 

Then the silence returned.

"Well…she's taken it better than we thought," Miroku said nervously.  

Inuyasha shot him an angry look. 

"Lets go and talk to her."

Miroku gulped. 

~*~*~

Author: Yeah, evil cliff-hanger…but I'm sure you can work out what happened! ^_^ Kurama and the Spirit detectives are coming in soon enough, I promise! Keep reading and reviewing.

Oh! If there are any mistakes, please tell me. Otherwise you will be forced to read the same spelling mistake over and over again until you are so aggravated you rip your hair out – or worse, stop reading my story! *gasp*


	3. Another case? No problem, Koenmasama!

Hey, in this, Yusuke and the others are all around Kagome's age. I don't know if they really are, but in this story that's the way it is. 

Disclaimer: No one is mine…except for Kuromatsu and Akahashi. Yay! I own one evil maniac and one dead kitsune!

Major apologises; supreme OOC in this chapter…and of course, there are grammar mistakes. Also I've given up using the name suffixes – with me, all the –chans and –samas were an accident waiting to happen…Oh! One more thing! *starts bouncing off the walls* I have reviews! Oh thank-you, thank-you! Yippee!

~* Equilibrium *~

Chapter 2

In the Present 

Koenma sucked his pacifier in a manner that conveyed seriousness of thought. 

'_This is bad…really bad! Oh, I hope this doesn't get out of hand…'_

"Botan…I think you better gather Yusuke and the others. I have a new mission."

~*~*~

Yusuke savagely kicked an offending pebble. It shot off and destroyed a pot plant on someone's doorstep. School again! Why did there have to be so much of it? Fuming, he ignored Kuwabara as he stomped into the schoolyard.

"Yusuke!" Keiko appeared in front of him, hands on hips, "Where were you last night? I tried to calling but no one picked up the phone! I hope you remembered that essay due in today…"

Kuwabara couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed loudly, his mirth booming through the school, frightening several first year students so badly they failed their morning tests.  

"Hahaha! Urameshi didn't answer," he tried to catch his breath, "…heehee…because, he fell asleep working on it! Mwahahaha! The mighty Urameshi, knocked out by his homework!" 

"And you've finished it?" snapped Yusuke, sending him a glare hot enough to scorch. 

"Well…no," Kuwabara stopped

"You're an idiot," Yusuke snorted

"Hey! How dare you insult me, Urameshi."

Just before they started fighting, the bell rang. 

"Oh, come on," Keiko grabbed Yusuke and dragged him behind her, "We have to get to class. You'll just have to apologise and hand it in tomorrow."

This sent Kuwabara into fresh waves of laughter…until Yusuke hit him on the head. 

Just as Yusuke was about to enter class, he saw Botan. 

"See you later, Keiko. Have to go," He said, very much relieved.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara! New case. Koenma wants to see you right away."  

~*~*~

When Yusuke arrived everyone was waiting. 

"Good-morning," Kurama nodded at them.

Hiei barely glanced in their direction. 

"Well than, we can start," Koenma swivelled around on his swivel chair (AN: in this story, he's got one. Imagine the swivel sound-effect!). 

"Who's the new bad guy?" Yusuke asked

"As I was about to say…" Koenma sniffed indignantly, "the mission is to locate a certain Kuromatsu Tanak, a half fox – half wolf demon, who has managed to sneak into the human world and out again, er, several times."

"And how often would you mean by 'several'?" Kurama asked

"Er…I'm not sure…more then ten?" 

"More then ten!" exploded Yusuke, "And you never caught him before?" 

"Why did he do to draw attention to himself this time?" Kurama spoke up again

"He didn't try to cover up the last crossing. Each time before, he had hidden it with some sort of spell," Koenma explained, "Kuromatsu's strength is a complete surprise." 

"He's mocking you," Hiei observed.

"I know," sighed Koenma, "He let us know on purpose." 

"But why?" Yusuke asked, "What does he want to do?"

"Nobody knows," Koenma shook his head, "Kuromatsu's the youngest son of a wolf-clan chief, and according to our sources, a harmless loner. No one was aware of the depth of his powers…or that he carried such powerful weapons." 

"Weapons?" Yusuke asked, "Of what sort?" 

"Two blades (and who knows what else) made by Akahashi Shinzaburo, a powerful kitsune mage. They were his most prized achievements; the blades Kawa and Iwa. But, they disappeared a long time ago, a bit before Akahashi himself was killed by a greedy youkai who wanted them for himself. Nobody really knows what they can do…" 

"What are we supposed to do to this Kuromatsu?" Kurama asked after a short silence.

"I want you to find him and, if possible, to take the swords from him. They're too dangerous to be held by any scheming youkai. I think Kuromatsu must be stopped. The sooner, the better," Koenma said firmly. 

"Alright. What does he look like?" Kuwabara asked

"Er…about that…I don't really know." Koenma smiled nervously

Everyone groaned – except Hiei, who simply 'Hn'ed. 

~*~*~

Author: A tad short, I know, but this chapter is just setting up the scene. Yeah, I left out several characters a lot, but that's because 1) Hiei never seems to say much and 2) do we really want to listen to Kuwabara all the time? Next chapter, Kagome's predicament is revealed! 

Thank-you so much to those people who reviewed last time:  Kage Otome,  Elven Mischief,  Artemis the Goddess,  blazingsunstar,  and   Myst4Drgn. 

^_^; Please review… 


	4. Curses and complications

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho cast. *sighs* Its sad, but that's life.

Please R&R

~* Equilibrium *~

Chapter 3

The Feudal Era 

A cheerful campfire warmed the crisp air of nighttime. Even so, the group sitting around it seemed strangely tense for such a fine night. 

"Really, Kagome-sama, there is nothing to be worried about. The instructions are very clear!" Miroku's head bobbed up and down nervously; strangely similar to the dashboard dog toys Kagome had seen in her era.

"You mean, there is a way to change me back?" Kagome said, trying to keep a terrified squeak from escaping

"Houshi-sama is right Kagome-chan. The curse can be lifted, however…" Sango trailed off

"However?" prompted Kagome

"There are certain…conditions…" Sango finished off, looking uncomfortable

"Feh. Told you not to mess with that stupid box," Inuyasha snorted, "Should have thrown it away." 

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a dangerous tone.

The hanyou grumbled and shut up. He was having a hard time not staring as it was. Inuyasha always knew, somewhere at the back of his mind, that Kagome was pretty…maybe even beautiful…Damn! '_Fine_,' he admitted to himself, '_She's stunning. But no way am I ever going to admit that…_' 

But after the transformation…

She was _heavenly_ as a kitsune – absolutely _gorgeous_. Those delicate silky black ears, her smooth black tail – and her scent! It was stronger and yet as gentle as the scent of a garden after heavy rain. It wrapped around you, calming your emotions, letting you drift off in her eyes…Ahh, her eyes…

Kagome winced at Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha…hello? Anyone there?" She poked him gently

"Hey! Dog boy! Did you hit your head?" Shippou poked him much harder

"What-? Hey! Runt, get back here!" Inuyasha shot off after the little kitsune

"Ahem. As I was saying," Miroku continued, "Akahashi has explained the details of the curse on the inside of the box."

Sango handed Kagome the lacquer box to study. The inside was a polished cherry pink, with black kanji carved into the wood. She glanced at a few lines but found her attention wandering to something more curious. At the very centre of the bottom was a strange symbol – a pointy star trapped in a circle and bound by chains. Around the rim were words Kagome couldn't read. 

Miroku wondered if Kagome knew her tail was lashing out behind her. It was a very feminine tail, the monk decided. But before he could act on any of his lecherous thoughts Sango caught his eye with a very dangerous looking glare. Really, Sango positively glowed when she was angry. 

"What does that mean?" Kagome pointed the symbol out, drawing Miroku's attention back to the problem at hand.  

"We don't know. We think its demon script, but neither Inuyasha nor Shippou could interpret it," The demon exterminator and monk exchanged glances, "We think it's the counter curse."

"What!?" Kagome shot up, fox ears flicking forward in surprise, "But…if no one can read it – what will we do?" 

"Don't worry," Sango hugged her friend, trying to reassure her, "Shippou thinks the spell is in Kitsune script. We only have to find a kitsune who has learnt it, then they'll read it and you'll be fine!" 

Miroku nodded his head quickly. Too quickly…Kagome's eyes narrowed and her ears lay back. 

"What aren't you telling me?" She demanded

"The conditions of the curse state you only have eight weeks before the transformation becomes permanent. At the moment, you'll only transform into a kitsune between sunset and sunrise…if the curse isn't lifted, you'll be a demon indefinitely." Miroku explained gravely

"Nani!? Eight weeks!" Kagome gasped, "That's around two months – hardly any time at all!" 

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan," Sango reassured her, "There are plenty of demons in Japan. It won't be so hard." 

"Anything else?" sighed Kagome

"Ah, now that you mention it, Kagome-sama…" Miroku laughed nervously

"Out with it," Kagome said dangerously

"Well…Akahashi-san must have had a great sense of humour, because you see, one of the conditions of the counter-curse is that you must obey the kitsune who reverses the spell."

Silence. A cricket chirped.

"Sorry Miroku-kun, could you repeat that?" Kagome said slowly

"The kitsune who helps you with the curse will, um, be able to command you." 

"And I have to do as they say?" Kagome asked

"Well…yes…" Miroku trailed off, aware how humiliating this must sound. 

Inuyasha had returned in time to hear the last bit. 

"No one is ordering around Kagome!" He yelled

'_Inuyasha_…' Kagome thought, ducking her head to hide her smile.

"She's _my_ shard detector!" 

"Inuyasha…" this time she frowned, "Sit-sit-SIT!" 

Bam. Bam. BAM. 

"That was truly inconsiderate, Inuyasha," Sango shook her head at the hanyou

Shippou meanwhile hopped into Kagome's arms and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Then he turned around and hugged her. 

"It'll be alright, Kagome-chan. You'll see. I'll help too," the little kitsune said

"Thank-you Shippou-chan. You're right, I don't need to worry," the kitsune-girl hugged him back.  

~*~*~

_The Feudal Era_

"But you should worry," Kagura smiled in the darkness as she watched the group, "Oh yes, there is plenty to be concerned about…"

The little group of friends was oblivious to Kagura's presence. She had been tracking them since yesterday, hoping to find something to report to her master. The wind youkai had seen the whole event. Now, she decided, she could return to Naraku. He would be very pleased, not that Kagura expected any thanks. 

"You've forgotten, child; a demon can't use purifying magic," Her smile grew larger as she watched the young miko turned youkai, "And which of you has a chance against my master now?"

Turning, she melted into the darkness with a soft laugh. 

~*~*~

In the Present 

A soft rain pattered down on the streets. Grey clouds blanketed the sky, filtering the brightness of the afternoon sun. A sharp breeze cut through the city, making the few pedestrians shiver and hunch into their coats, hurrying their steps. 

Standing tall under a tree stood a young man of strange appearance. His face was angular and sharp, but perfectly smooth and natural to the eye. Matte grey hair was pulled from the face with a leather cord, ending just below the base of the neck. His ordinary clothes were black but looked out of place on him. Even so, this was not what should have attracted attention. 

It was the fact that no wind ruffled those clothes nor was he touched by rain. And he had eerie eyes that captivated anyone who looked into them. Eyes of the palest blue – so pale, they almost looked white.   

But no one looked his way. The people in the street would find their eyes sliding over the spot he stood, never noticing him.

It was a simple trick, for a kitsune.

But Kuromatsu Tanak, only half-kitsune, had struggled to learn the spell. He had pushed himself to exhaustion, time after time, until finally he was able to hold the spell without tiring himself. Still he was not as good as a real kitsune mage would be. 

The feeling of unfairness was a familiar one. Kuromatsu pushed it away easily. He could only train himself to be the best he could be. Once he had thought there wasn't a limit to his skills – now he knew he was fast approaching it. Kuromatsu's fist clenched.

_'And still, I will be neither as good as a full wolf youkai nor as good as a full kitsune.'_ He thought angrily, cursing his parents. 

They had called him a hanyou, those other wolf pups, though his blood was as wholly demon as they were. 'Unpure' they had said as they beat him up. They had thrown him into the darkness thinking it would swallow him – but instead, he had been reborn.

Now that he was stronger then them, they respected him. The same demons that had been his tormentors wanted him for their ally. Did they really think he would put the past behind him?

But he would prove that he powerful – not to those filthy mongrels but to himself. 

It didn't matter to him how many people got hurt in the process. 

~*~*~

Author: Well, yes, this chapter is pretty long. Does anyone else think that part with Kuromatsu was unnecessary? I wanted to sort of introduce him as the bad guy with past issues and such. Yep, he was the kid in the prologue. 

Anyone else notice that the same person made Kagome's box and Kuromatsu's swords? ^_^ 'Tis a wee bit important, that is! Please review…


	5. Danger in the dark

WARNING: Swearing in this chapter. I repeat, _swearing_ - well, its Inuyasha, what do you expect? And I think Kagura is out of character – I've never actually seen her in the show, so I don't what she's like. Sorry. Remember – when its nighttime Kagome is a kitsune. 

Disclaimer: I can't believe it! I asked so very nicely but alas…I still do not own the cast of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. 

Chapter 4

In the Feudal Era 

The group had decided to sleep what little night what left. Inuyasha once again spent the night in a tree, half alert for danger, half deep in thought. 

Kagome hugged Shippou closer and closed her eyes, blocking out the hanyou. With her demon sight she could see every detail; the shiny white hair, gleaming golden eyes lost in their secret contemplation, arms folded loosely. He had been acting strange around her all night, glancing at her when he thought she wouldn't see and than zoning out, staring at her weirdly. 

Was he angry at her? Kagome once again looked at the hanyou. His face told her nothing. 

It had occurred to her that she was now a full youkai – well, only at nighttimes. But still being full youkai was what Inuyasha had always wished – what he stilled wished for, perhaps. And now she had fulfilled that wish by mistake, without trying or sacrificing or even wanting it. It was a curse for her. If the same thing had happened to Inuyasha would he have seen it as a blessing? 

Was he jealous of her? Did he hate her for it?

But in his eyes, what she had seen…Kagome was sure that wasn't hate or jealousy. It was some secret thought that Inuyasha hid from her, that's all. He was her friend. 

'_Just a friend,'_ Kagome thought with a sad smile, '_However I wish for it to be more.'_Kagome closed her eyes again with a silent sigh and snuggled into her sleeping bag. Slowly her breathing evened out until…

She sat up so suddenly Shippou yelped in surprise. Her breath came in quick erratic gasps as she stared emptily ahead of her.

"Kagome-chan…" yawned Shippou, "whas the matter?" 

Kagome hugged him tightly. After awhile she managed to get her breathing under control. 

"Nothing, Shippou-chan, nothing," She whispered to the half-awake child, "Just a nightmare, nothing at all. Go to back to sleep."

Quietly Kagome lay back down. She shivered in fear – she would not sleep tonight. Not after that dream. It was vivid in her mind – her waking up to the warm sun, then reaching up to brush the hair from her face and feeling her kitsune ears twitch in response. 

Forever being a kitsune. She shivered again as coldness coiled around her.

~*~*~

It was still dark when they heard the roar. It echoed from the forest, shaking the trees to their roots and making the ground vibrate. The others shot to their feet and grabbed their weapons. Kagome was already awake and staring into the distance. 

"What's out there, wench?" Inuyasha asked, leaping down to join them. 

"I…I don't know," Kagome frowned; tail lashing nervously, "I can't sense _anything_."

A boom reverberated through the air. The grinding thunder of breaking trees was drowned out by the screech of fleeing birds. 

"Well, there's definitely something out there," growled Inuyasha, "And I doubt its friendly."

"Perhaps it will pass us by?" Miroku said hopefully

The sound of falling trees became louder. Screaming birds blackened the sky.

"It seems not, Houshi-sama," Sango replied softly as she shifted her hold on her giant boomerang. Kirara transformed and stood beside her. Tense, the warriors watched the edge of the forest, waiting for the creatures to emerge.

Suddenly Inuyasha's head jerked, ears flicking back angrily.

"Naraku's scent…" he spat, "Its that bitch Kagura!" 

From the trees burst two hulking figures that shambled forward on their knuckles. Perched on one of the shoulders was Kagura. She looked immaculate in her silk kimono, silky hair piled fashionably on her head. In her hand the fan lazily wafted through the air. But the look of a cool youkai lady was destroyed by her expression – a smirk was stretched across those crimson lips while her eyes blazed with anger.     

Grinding her heel into her mount and growling a command for the other oni beside her to stop, the shambling creatures eventually ground to a halt. Naraku's insects settled on the fallen tree behind them.

"What the hell do you want, Kagura?" Inuyasha shouted

"Now, that's no way to greet someone, Inuyasha," Kagura's smirk stretched a little further, "So crass and vulgar – really, I thought your parents taught you better then that."

"Is it considered ladylike to travel with such dreadful noise, Kagura?" Miroku's voice was calm but his eyes were steely. His hand was steady on his staff, but the hand with the kazaana twitched slightly. Naraku's insects twitched their wings in response. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha repeated angrily, sword pointed at the youkai woman

"I thought you would know by now," Kagura flattered her fan demurely, "after all, there are very few reasons I would condescend to talk to you." 

"You're not getting the Shikon shards," growled Inuyasha

"That," Kagura's face hardened, "is where you are mistaken."

With a command the trolls lunged forward. Miroku, Sango and Kirara moved to intercept the one on the left, while Inuyasha attacked Kagura. The youkai woman leapt clear of the blade and Inuyasha found he had sliced off the troll's arm instead of Kagura's head. With a growl he hacked at the oni once more before chasing the wind woman. 

Kagome clutched her bow and wondered what she was supposed to do. She didn't dare to fire on the oni Sango and others were fighting in case she hit one of her friends. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had decimated one of the trolls already – she winced as she watched it curl up on the ground whimpering in pain – and he was now chasing Kagura through the forest. 

Suddenly Kagome gagged. The stench of Naraku's miasma wafted through her nose, making her choke. 

"Kagome?" Shippou asked fearfully. The kitsune girl patted the little boy sitting on shoulder.

"Shh, Shippou," she comforted him, "It'll be alright. If there's any danger, I want you to run to Sango and Miroku, ok?" 

The little fox nodded and buried his face in her hair, trying to block out the stink with Kagome's scent. Carefully, Kagome scanned the area, but she couldn't see anything. She tried to concentrate using her miko abilities but couldn't even sense Shippou's youki. Panic began grip her throat. Pushing it down, Kagome closed her eyes and set her ears twitching as she tried to catch any noise that might hint the evil hanyou's hiding spot, but once again he eluded her. 

She realised her skin had turned clammy. Shippou shivered beside her. Opening her eyes Kagome realised that an icy mist had risen from the ground, dampening all noise. Her friends faded from her sight as the world was replaced by ghostly white shapes that curled around and in-between each other. 

"_Kukuku_," came a chuckle just a few feet to right, "Hello little miko." 

Kagome gasped in shock and than did the smartest thing she could think of – she ran.

~*~*~

Author: Yep. Another cliffhanger. Sorry, but this chapter was getting a little long. Well ok, it wasn't that long but since I've been putting out my chapters in pairs, it should be alright. Ok, I know what you are all thinking – when the hell are Kurama and Kagome going to meet?! I promise that they will see each other next chapter…or the chapter after that? If they're lucky they might even talk to each other (*gasp*)

A big thanks to these reviewers:  Foxstar2k2,   Naluna,   DemonLady1,   Puppkid,   Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe,   Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko,   Luna-Moon2,  Kage Otome,  Elven Mischief,  Artemis the Goddess,  blazingsunstar,  and   Myst4Drgn.

And remember…R E V I E W ! ^_^


	6. The battle at the well

Disclaimer: This old thing again…well, I didn't own them last chapter and I still don't own the cast of IY or YYH. Woe and betide, I shall somehow survive.

Meh…I think Naraku is a bit OOC.   
Naraku (in fake-British accent): Wot, old girl? Out of character? You don't say…Well, chin up anyway – you gave it your best shot and that.   
Porcelain Teacup: o.O;; anyway…if you find any other errors or have comments please tell me. Enjoy. 

Chapter 5 

In the Feudal Era Late Night 

She was racing through the mist, tail and hair streaming behind her, Shippou in her arms. Her feet leapt nimbly over the earth, lightly touching the ground before she sprung forward again. Her body fit the wind like a glove – there was no air resistance or drag behind her. Somehow, the normal rules became suspended.

But any joy she might have found in this was buried by urgency – she had to get away, she had to get her kit and herself to safety. She counted on surprise – Naraku could hardly have expected her to run off and leave her friends – and on her new found speed. There was no way Naraku could have known how fast she was – even Kagome hadn't known!

So she ran.

Suddenly she burst out of Naraku's artificial mist. It curled around her legs as if to drag her back but then dispersed, leaving her free to run in the grey half-light of false dawn. A shiver made her skin crawl – it wasn't miko power but gut feeling. Naraku was following her!

She pushed herself to run faster. Though she was terrified, the rational part of her brain still had control. She had to put some distance between Naraku and herself. Than, she could reach the well and jump in. It was only half-a-day's walk away – at the speed she was going, perhaps an hour or two. She couldn't stop if she wanted to live. 

So she ran. At first it was easy – then a burning pain filled her chest, threatening to choke her. She couldn't breath properly, could hardly see – Naraku's presence behind her pressed down like a knife. It terrified her enough to keep going. Kagome didn't know how long it took but finally she arrived in the well's clearing. Tears of relief ran down her face. Forcing numb fingers to operate, she opened the jar of jewel shards and thrust one into Shippou's hand.

'_Please let it work! Please let it work!' _she prayed, '_Don't let me lose my kit!'_

Just as she prepared to jump in something grabbed her around the neck. Something that felt suspiciously like the icy fingers of death. Her ears drooped in defeat.

"Thought you could run?" Naraku whispered to her, tightening his hand, "Did you think I didn't know what you are, little kitsune?" 

Kagome choked, trying to inhale. She reached up with her claws and tried to prise his grip apart, with little effect. Naraku's other hand ran through her hair until it reached her black ears. Slowly he started to stroke them. Kagome closed her eyes in disgust and tried to block him out. Perhaps if she threw Shippou from here he would make it down the well…But Naraku might be able to follow. 

'_Don't let him hurt Shippou_! _Not my kit!'_ she cried in the silence of her mind.

Naraku smirked slightly when he saw how stiffly she stood in his grasp.

"You should relax," he advised her, pulling her back so she rested in his arms, "I'm not going to kill you," then he added with an unseen smirk, "yet."

He stopped stroking her ears and used the hand to turn her face. 

"Amazing. You look very similar. But this close, the differences are obvious," he mused aloud

Kagome's blue eyes opened in shock. The pupils had diluted into the smallest of dark dots. She stared at her most hated enemy in surprise. There was no question as to what he was talking about. He could only be referring to Kagome's resemblance to Kikyou.

'_How ironic that the thing I most wanted Inuyasha to say instead came from the lips of Naraku…'_

Then Shippou whimpered. Naraku eyes narrowed and he glanced down at the little kitsune Kagome had encircled protectively in her arms. 

"But _you_ I don't need alive." He commented

He reached to grab the little kitsune when Kagome pushed herself away with all her strength. Surprised, the dark hanyou's grips loosened enough for her to move away. But the minute Kagome felt the exhilaration of freedom Naraku's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Shippou fell from her arms. The little boy shouted in fear as he lost contact with his beloved Kagome-chan and was left lying on the ground alone. 

"Shippou! _Run_!" Kagome screamed. Then screamed in pain as Naraku twisted her arm and dragged her back. His fingers dug painfully into her flesh while he dragged her face to his with the other. Kagome caught her breath in fear as she was trapped by the anger in those black eyes. 

The sun's glowing rim rose. Shippou, seeing only his okaa-san in danger, did what he usually did; he launched himself at Naraku's head and scratched it wildly. Turning his furious eyes on the child youkai, Naraku knocked him to ground with a backhand slap. 

Kagome realised what was going to happen next. She could feel the miasma rising. The sunlight hit her eyes, making them flare with blue brightness. She punched Naraku with her free hand. As her fist hit him – square in the nose – it caused a glowing purple ripple and then a bright explosion that flung them apart. 

Kagome struck the well rim with a gasp. The pain was intense – she realised her tail and kitsune ears had disappeared. She was human again. Shaking, Kagome struggled to her feet, and made her way to Shippou. He was lying still on the ground, but with her miko power she knew he was alive and that he still clutched the shikon shard in his tiny hand. Kagome could also sense Naraku stirring. She doubted he'd be pleased about his broken nose. 

Grabbing Shippou she raced away – more like limped away, now that her kitsune grace was gone – and crawled up the well. Just as she dropped into its depths Naraku flung the full force of his miasma at the wooden structure. 

The next moment was full of confusion. 

Instead of striking the well Naraku's magic was sucked into it, meeting Kagome's purifying magic and the well's own unique power. There was a loud explosion of white light intertwined with ghostly colour that devoured sound. Then a wind burst from the well, flattening Naraku and most of the forest around the clearing. Feeling a tug on his part of jewel, Naraku growled and clutched it close to him, squinting after the intense light. But even as he held it, he felt the jewel melt within his grasp and flow through the miniscule gaps between his fingers. 

Howling in rage Naraku watched as his pieces of the jewel disappeared into the well. Than the wind stopped. 

In the silence Naraku howled his anger yet again. But the object of his rage was far, far away. 

~*~*~

Present time – two weeks later. Daytime. 

Kagome strolled through the street, followed by curious eyes. It wasn't everyday the ordinary public of Tokyo would see a young girl with delicate features carrying a wrapped bow – a very _big_ bow – nearly as tall as the young lady herself. On her back, contrasting her raspberry-red top, was a beige bag. Inside Kagome carried the same things most girls put in their handbag – makeup, money, tissues, a simple first aid kit and arrows. 

Her normally cheerfully face was marred by a frown. 

'_It has been two weeks since Shippou and I escaped down the well_,' she sighed to herself, '_and two weeks since the well stopped working._' Frustrated, she clenched her hand. She didn't know what had happened to her friends after she had left them. '_Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha…I hope you are alright. Inuyasha, you'll be so angry when I tell you I lost all the Shikon shards...'_

Kagome blinked away sudden tears. She wished she could see them again! But with the well broken…

'_I'll just find someone to fix it!'_ She told herself firmly and than smiled mockingly at herself, '_Sure. In an Era where there's no trace of youkai or any miko, I'll find someone who can fix a magic time-portal,'_ her hand unconsciously went to her backpack where she kept Akahashi's box, _'I can't even find a single kitsune!'_

Kagome glanced at her watch and squeaked in surprise. She was going to be late for her archery lesson! Breaking into a run she dodged a few pedestrians and skidded around the corner in record time.

"oof!" came a strangled gasp as Kagome raced straight into somebody. Grabbing Kagome's arm to steady himself, the boy stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kagome blurted out, blushing, "I didn't mean to run into you." 

The boy let go of her and brushed some imaginary dirt off his jacket. Than he looked up and smiled at her – well, actually looked down since he was much taller then she was. Kagome found her blush deepening. The boy had long red hair and emerald eyes that sparkled with amusement. He was very cute. 

"That's alright. You seem to be in a hurry," he replied easily. Kagome blushed even more at this undeserved kindness – then she realised what he had said. 

"Thank-you for your forgiveness, but you're right; I'm late," She picked up her bow where it had fallen, "Sayonara!" 

She started running, waving back and calling out "Sorry again!"

~*~*~

"Strange girl," Yusuke commented from beside Kurama

The red-haired boy smiled slightly, still watching her retreating figure. The way she was running, Kurama wondered what other poor people would be knocked over.

"Hn," Hiei was unimpressed, "What does she think she is doing with that bow? She is too weak to use it." 

"Who knows," Kurama shook his head good-naturedly, "perhaps she can."

"Hn."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We won't see her again anyway."

~*~*~

Author: Yay! Another chapter – it wasn't too long, was it? I thought the beginning went for far too long, personally…Anyway, I did as I promised: Kagome and Kurama talked to each other – not that they have any idea who each other is…BTW I have a quote from dubbed Sailor Moon - Yusuke says it. Anyway, next chapter Kagome saves the Spirit Detectives! 

Please Review! ^_^ Please?  
Naraku: Yes, do be good chaps and write a review. It'll really boost morale around here, wot?   
Porcelain Teacup: -_-;


	7. The Misty Day

Author's happy rambles: Well (clears throat nervously) I disappeared for a long (looooong) time – but it was for a reason! It was my final year at school and now my hard work has paid and I'm in the Uni course I wanted! Yay! Again, sorry for lack of updates, OOC behaviour, and bad grammar. Well, I've given up using the '–san' and '-chan' suffixes because I'm just too confused with them all.

And I made the park up, though I think it would be nice. I have no idea what parks in Japan look like, but I hoping I'm not too far off – after all, it's a park, not much you can do with them.

Important! To all my wonderful reviewers I want to say THANK-YOU! I want you to imagine each of you just got a slice of the best cake you've ever tasted.

-

Chapter 6 – The Misty Day

_In the Present. Daytime._

The black-haired girl had disappeared from Kurama's view. He was about to turn to his friends again when he saw another girl running in their direction.

"Yusuke," Botan called as she ran towards them, "Koenma thinks he picked up Kuromatsu's youki!"

She skidded to halt in front of them, puffing.

"Well, where is he?" Yusuke snapped

"Just give me (huffhuff) a moment to (huffhuff) catch my breath," She panted, "Man, this exercise thing isn't all its cracked up to be."

"Botan!" Yusuke yelled, exasperated.

"Alright, calm down," The blue girl huffed indignantly, "There's youkai magic coming from the Hinoki Park. Koenma thinks Kuromatsu might be up to something."

"It is strange that after all these weeks of searching, Kuromatsu would come out into the open like this," Kurama frowned, "I don't like this."

"Maybe," Yusuke nodded, "But it's the only lead we have. Lets go."

"Wait! Should I get Kuwabara?" Botan asked

"No. We'll fight better without having to protect that baka too," Hiei snorted before disappearing

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted at the empty space, "Come back here!"

When the fire apparition failed to re-materialise Yusuke swore.

"We better go before he does anything."

-

Hinoki Park wasn't very large but its main feature was that it was nurtured to resemble a forest. Meandering paths travelled their way through the neat trees and over little bridges over a cheerful little stream. Right now though, the park and the streets around it were filled with a mist that radiating ill will. Humans simply found it 'unpleasant' to walk through it and so they avoided it like a plague. Even the traffic had dispersed.

Hiei met them just before Yusuke and Kurama ran into the white fog.

"Where did you go?" scowled Yusuke, disturbed by the crypt-like silence.

"I looked around," Hiei said, face composed though his eyes flashed angrily, "It is obviously a trap."

"Any sign of Kuromatsu?" Kurama asked

"He is staying hidden in the mist."

Silently, they looked at the curling vapour.

"Lets not keep him waiting," Yusuke smirked and strode in, followed by the two youkai.

Carefully, they walked through the white world. The mist became thicker with every step, settling on their shoulders and making their every step heavy and tiring. Mindful that an attack could come at any moment and catch them by surprise, their senses explored the area around but were unable to find anything. The only things the trio could hear was their own breathing and the faint scuff of shoes on asphalt, something that had always been silent until now. It seemed they were the only living creatures though it was impossible to tell – the mist teasingly fluttered through the air, tearing or coiling into shapes that resembled strange people or overlarge fingers.

Shivering despite every intention not to, Yusuke clenched his hands into fists and forced himself to keep walking. With every step, the urge to run away became stronger…

Hiei too was having a hard time. He found his senses were dulled giving him the impression he was looking at the world through syrupy water. Even though he never wanted to sleep he found himself wishing that he could just pause for a moment and close his eyes and dream a little…just for a moment or two.

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he first surveyed his surroundings and then the effect on his companions. The Youko inside him bristled with irritation. An image leapt into Kurama's mind along with a swift explanation.

"Be careful," his quite whisper shattered the still air, "I recognise this spell – it's an old favourite of kitsune mages. Youko tried it a couple time himself, but he otherwise didn't have the patience."

Shuddering like a dog shaking off water, Yusuke pulled his thoughts back to his purpose. He nodded his thanks to Kurama. The spirit detective hadn't even recognised the magic at work.

Hiei also banished his thoughts of sleep. Angry, he mentally berated himself for allowing the kitsune trick to affect him like that. Narrowing his eyes, Hiei promised revenge.

They continued more quickly now, all eager to defeat Kuromatsu and then leave the white mist behind. The asphalt beneath their feet turned suddenly into grass and gravel – they had reached the path into the park. Cautiously, they set off into the ghostly trees, remembering that this is where the mage was supposedly hidden. To their surprise, they suddenly broke into a clearing free of mist. It was a picnic area, complete with tables and benches and a colourful playground for children. The sun that filtered through the fog was soft and warm, and the grass was a startling green after the bleached world of mist.

They stared around them for a long time before they finally noticed Kuromatsu. And even then, it was only because he had moved to look up at them.

Sitting on one of the tables in plain view, he was dressed in black clothing. His hair was matte grey and long, tied back with a black cord. The eyes were unnatural – palest of pale blue. Even so, he would have passed for a human if not for the elfin-pointed ears and slitted pupils.

'_So this is what Kuromatsu looks like,'_ Yusuke thought, unimpressed, '_but why did we not notice him straight away?'_

The youkai gave him an amused look and Yusuke had the feeling he had heard him.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," He said, his voice a deep baritone, "I see there is one less of you then I expected."

"So you planned this as a trap," Yusuke said angrily

"Not at all," Kuromatsu replied, watching him with that amused look, "I knew you would come and fight – you knew I would want to fight you. I simply saw it as an invitation to a dual."

"It is customary to challenge someone face-to-face," Kurama pointed out

"I could insult you right now if you want a reason to fight, if that's what you want," Kuromatsu smiled slightly as his eyes flicked to Hiei, "But I don't think I really need to."

Hiei snorted, eyes blazing as his hand hovered over his sword.

"What exactly do you want?" Kurama asked calmly, watching his opponent carefully

"I want to give your boss a message," Kuromatsu's face hardened, " '_stay out of my way'_ "

"Not likely," Yusuke shouted. He aimed his gun and fired.

The blast from the gun suddenly dispersed. Kuromatsu hadn't moved except to swing his sword.

"Damn…" Yusuke muttered, staring at the weapon. It was a dirk made of black marble that absorbed light.

"I'm sure you were informed about Iwa," Kuromatsu explained as they studied the blade, "So I'm sure you know Kawa," he smoothly pulled out a second sword. For a moment it appeared to be a katana made of blue steel with one edge wavy – then the blade rippled and extended, transforming into a moving sheet of water.

"My move next, I believe," Kuromatsu smiled without humour

-

Her archery lesson over, Kagome had agreed to tidy up the storeroom and close up. She had only started the lessons two months ago but already her teacher thought highly of her. Whenever her sensei praised her effort, Kagome couldn't help but feel proud – and sad too, because she wanted Inuyasha to say the same thing, at least once.

Kagome froze suddenly, the quiver of arrows caught between the hook on the wall and her body. For a second, she had felt a flare of strong youkai magic. Frowning, the young miko closed her eyes and calmed down, setting her mind in a trance. Her breathing slowed until it was almost undetectable. A chilly sense of emptiness filled the small archery storeroom.

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, savouring every current in the air. The room burst into life and movement, full of flowing air, floating dust, and the rustle of material caught by a breeze from the open door. Other tiny details made themselves apparent – the different textures of plaster and wood, the slight moisture of coming rain, the direction of the sun. Then her conscience expanded and flew from the room, spreading around her like a ripple caused by a pebble thrown in a pond.

At first, there was nothing wrong with what she sensed around her. But than, a feeling of contained chaos – the only way Kagome could describe the aura of youkai. Surprised, she fell out of her trance and back into her body. Disorientated, the quiver slipped from finger and the arrows cluttered onto the floor.

'_So many demons...how come I haven't sensed them till now?' _Kagome shook her head, '_I sensed a strong intent to harm people…I have to stop it!'_

She grabbed a full quiver off the wall and her bow. With a running grab, she clasped her bag and swung it onto her back. Than Kagome was out the door and racing towards…Hinoki Park.

-

Author- Well, more action next chapter. Unfortunately, the bit with the mist sort of drew itself out. Please read on. You can even review but as long as you read I am happy. Also, the reason for Kagome not sensing demons is going to be revealed a bit later on.


	8. A Miko’s Touch

Author's note: I'm not very good at fight scenes (have I mentioned this before?) so I kind skipped writing the fight between Kuromatsu and YYH

"speaking" 'character's thoughts' :telepathic conversation:

-  
Chapter 7 – A Miko's Touch  
_Present Era – Daytime, Streets of Tokyo_

The asphalt pounded beneath her feet as Kagome raced in the direction of the youki. As she ran through streets the pedestrians and cars thinned until there was no one. She skidded around the corner and stopped in surprise. The empty street in front of her was filled with a solid wall of mist. The sense of youkai became stronger – hesitating only slightly, Kagome leapt into the vapour. Upon contact with the clammy substance, she shivered in fear.

It reminded her of Naraku's mist.

Her hand rose to her throat, checking that the bruises had faded. Shaking her head suddenly, Kagome cleared away the depressing thoughts. She studied the mist around her – it emitted a feeling of evil intent. The miko frowned at it, and summoned her purifying power till it floated just beneath the surface of her mind – than she held it there. It was similar to what she did whilst purifying shikon shards except Kagome kept the power there indefinitely.

Now the mist scattered around her and left a pocket of clear air. Smiling brilliantly in triumph, Kagome hurried on, guiding only by ever-present aura of youkai.

-  
_Present Era – Daytime, __Hinoki Park_

The forest clearing was clear no longer – the ground was torn ragged by the fighters and a few blackened remains of trees steamed while others still burned. The spirit detectives were looking worse for wear. Hiei had been trapped up to the waist by the ground and knocked unconscious. Yusuke bore numerous injuries that were draining him of energy, but he still insisted on fighting. Kurama had had to abandon his plant whips because Kuromatsu's sword Iwa had transformed them all to stone. By comparison Kuromatsu looked unruffled and calm.

A rain of needle sharp stones ripped through the air towards Yusuke and Kurama. They jumped out of the way, barely missing been shredded to pieces. Kurama leapt to his feet, followed more slowly by his shorter friend.

"Damn it!" Yusuke swore, trying to catch his breath, "Any injury we inflict is healed instantly!"

"It's those swords – they give him more power," Kurama frowned at Kuromatsu, trying to think up a plan, "If we could somehow get them away from him…"

"Right!" Yusuke growled angrily, and leapt to attack the kitsune mage.

"Wait!" Kurama shouted but was forced to avoid another shower of stone.

The dark-haired human attacked in a flurry of fists and kicks – all of which Kuromatsu gracefully avoided.

"I presume this is as repetitive for you as it is for me?" asked Kuromatsu as he continued dodging. Yusuke replied with something close to a growl. Kuromatsu sighed and attacked with his stone dirk.

Yusuke moved as fast as he could but it still proved too slow. The blade was thrust through his shoulder up to the hilt. The spirit detective hissed in pain as Kuromatsu withdrew it just as quickly, stepping away.

The boy fell the ground, his hand clutching the wound.

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted, running over to help him, keeping a cautious eye on Kuromatsu. Yusuke didn't reply – he was hunched up, shivering. When Kuromatsu reached him he found that the human's skin was icy cold.

"Iwa has that effect on things," Kuromatsu noted, watching them.

"He is being turned to stone?" Kurama asked as calmly as possible, swallowing Youko's urge to attack.

The kitsune mage affirmed this with a single nod. A small smile played on his lips.

"Your ability is to be commemorated," he praised them mockingly, eyes taking in the defeated Spirit Detectives, "And as much as I enjoyed our battle, all good things must come to an end. So," he lifted the hand that held Iwa, "sayonara."

He threw the dirk at the ground, muttering a spell. As soon as the blade cut the earth, the ground begun to rumble and shake. Then it broke open violently, sending jutting pillars of earth up into the air. Straining to keep his balance and support Yusuke at the same time, Kurama noticed too late that the crack was approaching Hiei.

'_The ground will crush him_!' Kurama thought desperately, trying to decide whom to rescue. If he dropped Yusuke the human was in no condition to protect himself.

Suddenly a sharp pain slashed across his back, causing him to stumble forward and drop his friend. Kurama felt a warm wetness and realised what had happened. Youko snarled inside. Dammit! He should have kept his eyes on the fox!

Kuromatsu tossed the water-sword Kawa to his other hand. Blood had mingled with the clear liquid sword and flowed to the end before dripping to the ground. The kitsune mage's eyes showed nothing but a reflection of the rippling blade. He lifted a hand and muttered a single word. The sword glowed, trapping Kurama's eyes. Suddenly the emerald-eyed boy couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning, choking on dark water, sinking, dying…

A bright warm light flashed by him, both comforting and powerful. It collided with the glowing sword, bouncing off it with an explosion that made him wince before imbedding itself in the ground.

Deathly silence filled the clearing. Kurama blinked and then realised the ground had stopped shaking. Than he blinked again – the arrow had broken Kawa's transformation, ending its spell on Kurama. A growl of surprise and anger escaped Kuromatsu's throat. His angry eyes were riveted on someone behind Kurama. The red-haired boy turned to survey his rescuer as well.

-  
_Present Era – Daytime, __Hinoki Park_

Kagome notched another arrow and held her bow steady. A human and two youkai were heavily injured, two of them oblivious to her presence. The fourth youkai, seemingly uninjured, gave off a powerful aura full of ill intent and rage. His eyes – so pale! She could hardly tell if there was any iris – chilled her with their intenseness. Kagome was uncomfortably reminded of Sesshoumaru.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in a near growl

"I'm a miko," Kagome said, lifting her chin defiantly, "And I demand to know why you are hurting these people!"

"Hurting?" An eyebrow rose, "I was not 'hurting' them – I was killing them. You shouldn't get in the way, girl."

Kagome bristled in anger, her fear forgotten.

"I won't let you harm them, _youkai_," she stressed the word, "I'll defeat you first!"

"You are delusional, human," the grey-haired youkai snorted, "The last miko died five hundred years ago. You have no chance against me. If you go now I will spare you."

Kagome stiffened at this insult. So, he thought she couldn't fight, did he? Just like Inuyasha, just like every other demon in the Feudal Era. Well, she'd show him. Unconsciously she set her mouth in a determined line and squared her shoulders. If Inuyasha had been there, he would have warned the demon to stay out off her way.

Seeing her look the demon sighed. "I did warn you," He said in a long-suffering voice. Then he shot forward.

Later on, Kagome would thank the fact that the demon hadn't used his full speed. If he had, she would have been dead before she could blink. As it was, she was so surprised she yelped and let the arrow go. Immediately, a fuchsia glow lit the tip and trailed in the air after the shaft. Then it disappeared as the arrow imbedded itself in the youkai's shoulder.

The grey-haired demon stopped and glared at the arrow. With a grunt he pulled it out and snapped it in half, glaring at her all the while. Kagome gulped, certain she had sealed her fate. Than she watched in surprise as the demon's eyes widened when he saw the blood on his fingers.

"My shoulder…it hurts? Why hasn't it stopped bleeding? How did she stop Kawa…?" He said in wonder, briefly forgetting the presence of others before his attention snapped back onto the miko. Kagome gulped again.

"How can a girl like you have such power?" He growled angrily and lunged forward.

Kagome leapt back, tripped and fell, the demon's sword missing her head by centimetres. Quickly she scrambled on her knees so she could point another arrow at him. The demon meanwhile lent over and pulled a black dirk from the ground. Smoothly, he sheathed it until he paused, his eyes seeing something on the ground by Kagome.

The miko also glanced beside her and gasped. Her bag had fallen open and the contents had spilled out. The lacquer box had rolled a little further than the other objects. The youkai's eyes were riveted on it.

"How did a little human like you come by Akahashi's challenge-box?" He breathed out reverently, still staring hungrily at it.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused, '_Challenge-box? Wait – why does he recognise it?_'

"Give it to me and I'll spare your life," the youkai demanded. When he saw Kagome wasn't moving his eyes narrowed into furious slits, "Give it to me _now_!"

He moved as if to attack again when suddenly a whip cracked, hitting the demon on his already injured shoulder. He howled his rage, eyes beginning to stain with red. The demon glared at a person behind Kagome before shifting his eyes on her and lastly on the box. Than he grasped the handles of both his swords and melted into the ground, disappearing.

Kagome gaped at the place he had been.

"Are you alright?" asked a tired voice behind her.

-  
Author: Well…I did warn you my action scenes weren't very exciting. I don't know about you, but this fight is dragging on for far too long. Next chapter: Kagome meets Kurama…and promptly runs away! Why? You shall see!


	9. Rescuer Runs Away

Stuff: You might have noticed, Kagome can do a lot of new stuff with her miko powers. It's because Kaede's been training her. Of course that is just my pathetic excuse – but since I am the author my word is law! Ahahaha! …of course, that doesn't mean I can magically make me the owner of two different animes. No, that honour belongs to people with creativity and originality. Not moi then.

Chapter 8 – Rescuer Runs Away  
_Present Era – Sunset, Hinoki Park_

"Are you alright?" the red-haired boy asked. Even stooping from exhaustion, he was taller than Kagome. Torn, bruised and bloodied as he was, she couldn't help but notice the wisdom and maturity in his eyes – or their entrancing colour.

"I, um, yes, yes I think so," Kagome replied, recognising him. It was the boy she had almost knocked earlier that day – Kagome was sure of it. There weren't that many red-haired and emerald-eyed boys in Tokyo, "Are you alright?" Kagome added quickly.

The boy nodded distractedly, absentmindedly fixing his dark pink school jacket, and knelt next black-haired human.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked, quickly gathering up the contents of her spilt bag and walking to join him.

"Kuromatsu –the youkai we fought- cut him with a poisoned sword. He is turning into stone," The boy replied anxiously. He started searching his pockets; "I have to call Botan…where did the communicator go?"

While he was distracted, Kagome reached out sat down and lightly touched the human's injured shoulder. His hair, full of gel, now resembled a mess similar to a bird's nest. There was a rough and stubborn expression in his face that reminded her of Inuyasha. The boy moaned in pain and shivered. She could feel the 'wrongness' in his blood. Checking that the redheaded boy was still busy searching for his 'communicator' (she still wasn't sure whether he was youkai or hanyou), Kagome took a deep breath and sunk into a trance. A pink glow spread across her fingertips. Mentally, she urged it onto the boy's wound and into his body. Slowly he began to glow as well. Kagome kept purifying him until his teeth stopped chattering and he longer moaned in pain.

Satisfied, Kagome opened her eyes and leaned back, almost overbalancing from a sudden wave of exhaustion. A small frowned tugged her lips – she had never been this tired after using her holy powers. But she and Kurama gasped in shock when she realised that the boy's shoulder wound was entirely healed.

"Argh…" the boy groaned, "What…? Kurama?"

The boy now identified as Kurama stopped staring at Kagome and moved to the boy's side.

"How are you feeling Yusuke?" Kurama asked

"Felt worse, but I've also felt way better," Yusuke replied, sitting up slowly, "What about Hiei?"

"Hiei!" Kurama's eyes widened and he ran off, moving gracefully though Kagome half-expected him to trip in his haste.

Yusuke closed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair but the mess was a lost cause. When he opened his piercing brown eyes again he was staring straight at Kagome.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" He frowned at her.

"Yusuke! Come here and help me with Hiei!" Kurama called

Yusuke stood up and wobbled. Kagome jumped up to help him but the boy shot her killer glare. Kagome frowned in return, surprised at his rudeness. He really did behave like Inuyasha. Kagome trailed after him to make sure he didn't fall. She got the impression he was somehow offended by her concern. Her frown turned into a glower. But her anger melted away when she saw their friend Hiei. He had been buried in the earth up to his waist, but not before he got a couple of nasty looking gashes across his chest and terrible bump on the back of his head. This guy's appearance just screamed 'demon' to the young miko – not only did his black and white hair defy gravity in a way no hair product could achieve, his aura seemed in constant battle with itself.

"Is he alright?" Kagome gently asked Kurama.

"I'm fine, human!" the black-haired youkai snarled. Apparently he was awake and spitting fire.

"I have to get you out, Hiei," Kurama told him, "But I'm drained. It may take some time."

Kagome watched with interest as the grass around short-tempered demon begun to wriggle and churn. Hiei struggled as well until finally he leapt out in a shower of dirt and pebbles.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted angrily and added a few more colourful phrases, "Watch it!" he grumbled as he brushed dirt out of his hair – or tried to. His head now looked as if covered by a chocolate sprinkled liquorice cake.

"Hn," was the only reply, "Someone tell me who the onna is."

Kagome gulped nervously as three sets of eyes turned on her – one set thoughtful, one set irritated, and the last (blood-coloured ones) downright unfriendly.

"Hiei, Yusuke – I'd like you to meet our rescuer," Kurama introduced her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"What?" Yusuke exploded while Hiei studied her with apparent disbelief. Kurama simply nodded.

"I think introductions are in order," Kurama said to Kagome, "I'm Kurama, and this is Hiei and Yusuke. Thank you for helping us out."

"It was no problem, I'm…" Kagome trailed off as she realised that the afternoon light had faded. She whirled around to face a glorious sunset, "…in trouble," she finished.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked, stepping forward.

Kagome turned to face them, "Um…" She realised she had no idea who they were apart from their names and fact two of them were youkai. And she could remember Sango telling her that full demons didn't like hanyous. Sure, Kurama felt almost like a hanyou, but she couldn't be sure…How would they react if she transformed into a demon? After all, they had been fighting a demon and…she was rambling.

They were still waiting for a response. Her time was running out.

"I…I have to go. Look at the time – I'm going to be late," a tingling sensation spread across her body, "Nice to meet you, I hope you get better, good-bye!"

She turned and raced away, hearing them shout in surprise. Kagome didn't care. She ducked into the forest and ran through the disappearing mist, grimacing in pain. Her stride lengthened until she was flying across the earth and asphalt, tail flowing behind her. The tingling stopped as the rim of the sun sunk below the horizon.

Far behind her, Hiei frowned as the girl's aura vanished.

-

Author: Well, that's another one. You may have picked this up, but nothing happens in this chapter. They meet, full stop. Next chapter, Kagome's in trouble – guess whose turn it is to play hero?


End file.
